Under the Umbrella
by RukawaGF
Summary: Tsuna forgot to bring his umbrella. Gokudera and Tsuna both decide to share an umbrella as they walk home. And under their umbrella, they share a tiny secret. Gokudera x Tsuna Angst 5927


_**[Fanfic Katekyo Hitman Reborn: 2759: Under the Umbrella**_  
**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title: **Under the Umbrella  
**Pairing:** 2759 Tsuna x Gokudera  
**Rating: **G  
**Warning: **None. Perhaps Fluff and Angst warning? (yes at the same time)

**Author's Note: **This is technically Chapter 2 of my Rain Fic series.Chapter 1 was 1827 Under the Rain. But you don't need to read it to enjoy the fic. Thank you for reading.

"Ah, it's raining! Again!" Tsuna sighed in dismay. It was the second time the weather forecast was wrong and he had not brought his umbrella, expecting a sunny day.

Gokudera pulled out his umbrella from his locker. He always tried to be prepared for everything after all. And it was always a bad idea for a Smoking Bomb Hayato to get wet and not be able to use his dynamites.

"Jyudaime, you can borrow my umbrella." Gokudera said as he handed it to him.

"What about you, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I can…" Gokudera started but stopped. He had no problem running through the rain to go home, but he could never tell that to his boss since he knew his boss would never let him. That and since Yamamoto had to stay after school for his clean up duty, there would be no one to protect Tsuna from any assassination attempts.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, concerned about his sudden pause in mid-sentence.

"I….I…." Gokudera stammered as he tried to think of a solution. "Err…. we can both share it." Gokudera said finally with a sigh that clearly expressed his guilty pleasure of actually being able to hold the umbrella above his boss's head.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna simply replied.

Gokudera forced back his tears of joy with a clench of his fist.

-----

"Erm…. Gokudera-kun… you should come closer, you're getting wet." Tsuna said, worried about his friend. Actually, Gokudera was getting half drenched.

"Not at all, Jyudaime! My other half is perfectly dry." Gokudera said with a big smile. He was holding the umbrella far away from him, perfectly shielding Tsuna from the rain, while he himself was getting half wet. "I must apologize for my rudeness to even borrow a part of your umbrella, Jyudaime." Gokudera said repentantly since he was forced to admit that he should keep at least one side of his body dry in order to defend his boss from unforeseen attacks.

Tsuna sighed. This wasn't what he had in mind when he said he wanted to share the umbrella with Gokudera. Tsuna pouted as he thought about it. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

Tsuna grabbed hold of the umbrella with a tight, forceful grip that surprised Gokudera. Then he pulled himself away from the umbrella just like Gokudera, leaving half of Tsuna in the rain, and no one in the middle of the umbrella.

"Jyu… Jyudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed in shock. Tsuna looked up at him with a pout. "Now you know how I feel. Are we going to share this umbrella properly or are we both going to be half wet while we walk home." Tsuna demanded as he stood outside of the umbrella.

"Anything you wish, Jyudaime. I apologize. Please don't stand outside in the rain!" Gokudera spazzed as he quickly put the umbrella properly above Jyudaime and stepped inside the circle.

Tsuna smiled as they both held onto the umbrella. "See, now that's not too bad is it?"

Gokudera's stomach started to feel funny and tight, and he was pretty sure it wasn't because his sister was around. It was another type of pain, more from nervousness and tension than pain from acidic juice seeping in his stomach. It was more like a tight coil that kept getting tighter and tighter, compressing his lungs and heart into a taut squeeze. Tsuna's smile was like a brilliant sun in this gloomy, rainy day. It shined with such radiance that Gokudera had to look away.

Seeing that Gokudera had looked away, Tsuna sighed again. "I thought we had finally become friends…." muttered Tsuna under his breath. Gokudera heard it but did not say anything. He was too busy trying to swallow the lump that was building in his throat.

The word "friend" always stabbed Gokudera in the heart as he was always reminded of a certain baseball idiot. It was true Gokudera was jealous of Yamamoto. Though he was a complete useless moron, he was the first to enter Tsuna's heart and Tsuna's first friend. And though Gokudera vehemently refused to accept it in his heart, he at least accepted the fact that at the very least his boss considered Yamamoto as his friend.

Their walk home was silent and awkward as the rain continued to pour down on their umbrella, down to the side, and drench their arms. It wasn't a small umbrella but it didn't quite cover them entirely. Their hands continued to bump into each other, and they were more than fully aware of each other's presence.

Each time their shoulders and arms bumped, Gokudera slightly inched away. And Tsuna was forced to inch towards him. After awhile, the couple had moved from the right side of the road to the left side of the road.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted out loud in frustration as Gokudera inched away from him again after another bump on the shoulder.

"I… I'm sorry Jyudaime…" Gokudera started to say but Tsuna was really angry now.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't walk behind me or shadow me! Don't walk in front of me to avoid me! Walk next to me, side by side!" Tsuna shouted with a pout and a wrinkle in his brow, quite serious about his anger, yet trying his best to show that he was angry because he cared. "Even if you don't consider me your friend, isn't the right hand man supposed to stand side by side with his boss?" Tsuna muttered his annoyance as he continued walking.

Gokudera stopped. Tsuna's words deeply pierced his heart and ripped him into pieces. Tsuna, realizing that Gokudera wasn't walking next to him and was standing in the rain, quickly backtracked and put the umbrella over Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna inquired. "What's wrong?" Then Tsuna looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, did I say something too harsh?"

"I…." Gokudera stammered. "I…."

'I can not consider you as my friend, Jyudaime,' was what Gokudera wanted to say. As much as it was an honor to be considered a friend by an heir of the great Vongola Family, Gokudera just couldn't admit that he considered Tsuna as a friend. Because he didn't. He didn't consider Tsuna as a friend at all. His feelings toward Tsuna weren't the same feelings returned by his boss.

Gokudera's feelings poured out in the rain, rushing through his blood vessels like a storm. He searched his own feelings as Tsuna searched for his answer on Gokudera's face. Gokudera believed he didn't deserve to be next to Tsuna. He didn't deserve to be next to the heir of one of the biggest and most influential mafia family in the world. Though he was the first to shout out that he'd be the right-hand man, it was because he believed that only he would never betray a man like Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had every confidence that his brain would be useful, and his loyalty and judgment of others, a positive asset. Though sometimes he realized Tsuna didn't consider his judgment seriously since he still hung out with the stupid cow and the baseball nut. Still, Gokudera would shout to the world that he will be Sawada Tsunayoshi's best choice for the right hand man position.

However, Gokudera did not have the courage to enter the world that Tsuna saw. It was a world Gokudera could not comprehend even with his mind. When he glimpsed at it, he saw a sky that stretched beyond any horizon. It was a world free of all worries, with high clouds and a bright sun that blinded him. Tsuna's world was beyond anyone's imagination, his hopes were so simple yet so grand; he hoped even when it was hopeless, and believed those who shouldn't be trusted. His kindness was incomprehensible, and his gentleness so infinite. Tsuna's smile was like the sun that made the dark shadows flee from Gokudera's heart.

Gokudera knew his own darkness. His heart was filthy, covered with cruds and unhealed wounds that still continued to rot him away. He left his family behind, a family that had no blood relations with him, and a family that was full of corruption. When he found out he wasn't a full-blooded son of his father, he knew he had no future within that family as an heir. And when he left that family in search of another, all he found was an unfair world that backstabbed him wherever he went. It was a cruel and harsh world that used him and abused him, until there was nothing left in Gokudera's heart to give. His own family did not want him, nor did the world.

And when Gokudera finally found a place he could call his true family and home, he was too scared to step in it. The light was confusing to him, and an unknown variable. He believed that only he could protect his boss from the darkness because he'd been there. But now, he wasn't sure anymore as he basked in Tsuna's light that washed away the darkness. Perhaps it was Tsuna who could protect everyone from the darkness better than anyone else.

And so when Tsuna approached him, holding out his hand, asking for friendship, Gokudera hesitated. He did not believe he could be next to someone who was so beyond anyone else he knew; this boy who was his age and yet could see through everything, a boy who was beyond his comprehension. Gokudera's own family was twisted, and his own self tainted.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked again, worried about his suddenly silent friend. Gokudera was jolted back from his deep thoughts. He was back to his reality, in the rain, with Tsuna holding out the umbrella to cover him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Jyudaime! Let me hold the umbrella for you!" Gokudera said as he grabbed the umbrella from Tsuna.

"It's alright. We can both hold it together you know?" Tsuna said with a weak smile.

"I… simply can't…" Gokudera started to say but Tsuna refused to let go of the umbrella.

"We're walking together. And that's final." Tsuna said with a pout and a glare as he gave Gokudera his best haughty look. Gokudera looked at him then laughed. He laughed and laughed until the funny feelings in his stomach left him and was replaced with pain. Gokudera knew his boss was trying to cheer him up, and he was grateful.

"What's so funny, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, this time really pouting and hurt by Gokudera's wave of laughter.

"Ah, I'm … I'm so sorry Jyudaime… hahaha… It's… it's just that…" Gokudera said between his laughs. "It's just that, your face…. It was…" Gokudera tried to calm down as he took a deep breath and let it out. He felt refreshed as if the dark grime and ooze were washed away.

Then Gokudera looked back down at his boss that he treasured more than his own life. He carefully placed his hand on the umbrella that Tsuna was holding, just above Tsuna's smaller hand.

"Alright… Together, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he did his best to give him his finest grin.

Tsuna nodded with a slight smile as they walked together in the rain. The sound of pitter patter fell on their little umbrella that protected them from the from the droplets falling from the sky.

After a long journey alone, Gokudera had finally found a family he could call his own. He never expected much, all he asked for was a small place in a small world, a tiny corner he could return to. Instead, he had found a world so vast, it would take his entire life to fully understand it.

Now Gokudera did not walk alone. Next to him was a boy who showed him a new world and a new life to lead. Their road would be a long and harsh one. But together, Gokudera felt braver to face his once lonely path. And he would protect that little hope that bloomed beneath the umbrella, under the falling rain.


End file.
